


Oh you can imagine what the doctor does to me, he can kill my every pain

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse of Power, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doctor Gerard Way, Doctor/Patient, First Time, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Device, Medical Kink, Slash, Teen Frank Iero, Urethral Play, doctors office, penis sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a Doctor and he decided to pay special to one of his patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh you can imagine what the doctor does to me, he can kill my every pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixydust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixydust/gifts).



> I do not own Gerard Way or Frank Iero. This is work of fiction made up and they do not condone and or support anything in this fic. I am not not doctor and the medical stuff in this may not be fully accurate. 
> 
> This fic was betaed by Pixydust and I want to thank her so I have gifted this fic to her and I also want to thank ghosted for being my muse thank you both could have this fic without your help

Gerard was smarter than most of the kids in his high school and he had no time for frivolous high school bullshit. He had studied hard and graduated by the age of sixteen, having skipped two grades. He worked his way through college at a rapid pace and was an MD by the age of 24. He loved being a doctor and had his own practice. He was a sweet talker and his patients loved him. He made the ladies swoon. He was attractive even with his pale skin framed by his medium length black hair. He was single and quite content till the moment young Frank Iero had walked into his office the first time. The boy was only 14 but he was beautiful. He remained professional non the less.  
The older Frank grew the more beautiful he became and now here he was in the waiting room last patient of the day. Gerard opened the door to the waiting-room to find 17 year old Frank waiting for him. Smiling at the boy he told him he would be back closing and locking the door. Frank put his arms behind his head stretching out on the medical table and waited for the doctor to return. It some times took the doc a little while before he would return. Gerard continued through the office locking up and turning all the lights off as he did at the end of every day. He said his goodbyes to his staff and locked up behind them as he left before he headed back to the room where he left young Frank waiting even though the staff thought he had left and the patients were all gone. The 27 year old opened the door smiling to Frank who casually stretched and sat up to look at him.  
"Hello Doc." Frank said brightly.  
"Good evening Frank. We have few test to run today I do hope you were in no hurry." Gerard says raising an eyebrow.  
"No sir mom is not expecting me home for few hours. Have to stop at the library after this." He answered the older man honestly. Gerard started picking up his small plastic container that carried the blood work tools and moved over to the table. He sat down next to Frank and pulled out a small ball which he pushed into the boys hand.  
"Here squeeze this." He tells Frank, turns his arm and tapping the inner part his elbow looking for the vein. He located the right spot and took the syringe and needle and took a couple of viles of blood from him. He threw away the used needle and syringe in his sharps box before digging out a paper gown.  
He put the gown in Franks hands giving him smile.  
"Now change out of your clothing undies and all and get on the table with your feet placed in the stirrups. I will be right back." Gerard tells the boy.  
He takes the paper gown putting it on while Doc Way is out of the room. He crawls on the exam table, laying on his back on the white paper. He scooted his ass to the end of the table placing his feet in the stirrups. When Gerard re-entered he moved to the end of the table taking the straps on the stirrups and fastening them tightly around Franks legs to hold them in place. He pulls Franks ass till it was at the end of the table and adjusted the stirrups so that the boys legs were high in the air leaving the boy completely exposed to him. He reached out taking the end of the gown pushing it to the boys waist fully exposing him to his prying eyes. He opens one of the drawers of the table pulling out a glove and putting it on his right hand. He grabs the gel lubricant and coats his glove covered fingers, setting the tube aside. Placing his hand on the boys inner thigh to get his attention he waits till Frank looks at him.  
"I am going to examine you now so I need you to try and relax." he tells the boy.  
Frank does his best to relax as he waits for the intrusion. He is not a virgin by any means but having sex is not like having an exam. Suddenly Gerard rams two of his slippery fingers into the boys asshole without any warning and it is not gentle at all. He starts move them as if he is feeling around in him at first. When he starts opening and closing the fingers Frank knows something isn't right. When Gerard don't end the exam but instead starts pumping the fingers in and out of him he is aware that this is suddenly sexual and it is making him hard. Gerard pulls his fingers out with a squishy popping sound and Frank feels relived. The doc pulls of his glove and toss it in the trash before he retrieves a long swab. Franks eyes widen as he knows what that's for. He knows having it done is painful.  
"Is the swabbing really needed doc?" Frank ask chewing on his lip nervously.  
"Got to check you out thoroughly and I think you rectum requires further examination as well." Gerard says with a serious look on his face as if he's doing nothing out of the ordinary.  
He moves over to Frank taking his penis in his hand and gives it a few strokes until it is fully hard. Frank just stares at the man shocked that he has the ability to touch him this way in the office. Gerard holds the penis forcing the swab down into it way further than it should go, causing Frank to cry out.  
"Hurts" Frank cries out.  
Gerard ignores him and starts to stab in deeper making Franks eyes tear up. He starts thrusting it in and out for several minutes until Frank can't take it anymore.  
"Stop That hurts." Frank snaps.  
"Be quite Frank." Gerard orders.  
"Fine just hurry up." Frank snaps. Gerard pulls the swab out cover in some of Franks ejaculation and a bit of blood and throws it away. "You are doing so well Frank." Gerard says rubbing Franks inner thigh softly.  
Frank is angry but he dose not protest he lets the doc continue with his exam. Gerard grabbed a case pulling out a set bladder Sounds he used for urethra dilation. He used the gel to coat the smallest one before he pushed it into the boys penis ripping another cry from the boys throat. He forces it as deep as he dared to without causing the boy any harm. Leaving it in Gerard rolled his stool to the end of the table and sat on turning on the extra light he uses for such exams as he moves closer to the boys ass. He retrieved his speculum from one of the drawers before reaching out to touch the boys butt cheek. "This will be a bit cold and uncomfortable." He informs Frank who ignores him.  
"I am just going to open you up a bit a have a little look." He explains.  
Frank still says nothing as Gerard continues. He pushes the cold metal speculum inside of Frank feeling the throb in his already hard cock when he watches the pretty boys hole open around it as he forces it in. He pushes the obturator into the boys hole toying with the boy for a bit before he can't take it anymore and needs to have him. He removed all the medical devices from Frank carefully cleaning them as Frank lay there glaring at his back.  
Gerard busied himself with cleaning all the equipment he had used. When he is satisfied he moved to the end of the table to stand between the boys legs. He reached out ripping the gown in half exposing Frank's entire body to him. Frank shivers a bit wrapping his arms around him self, feeling even more exposed. "Don't hide your prefect body Frankie. It is to beautiful for that." Gerard says admiration clear in his voice.  
Frank stares at Gerard for several moments. "You, you find me attractive?" Frank says his voice trembling nervously.  
"Oh god yes Frank. Do you think I would risk my entire practice just to touch you if I didn't? Gerard says seriously.  
"so you did not just do those things because you like to hurt people?" Frank ask sounding scared.  
"No you are the only one I every touched like that." Gerard answers moving closer splaying his hands on Frank inner things.  
"You can report me when you leave and have me arrested but I could not go any longer without touching you." Gerard says.  
Frank moves the arms he had wrapped around himself so Gerard can see him. The way the doc looks at him with adoring eyes as they devour him suddenly make all Franks anger drain away but he doesn't speak.  
He watches as Gerard removes his white doctor coat setting it aside. He is wearing black slacks and a button up underneath. He undoes the black slacks as Frank stares at him eyes wide and curious. He pulls out his rather impressive cock giving it a few strokes of the lubricating jelly even though it already profusely leaking. He presses the head against the boys opening.  
"I know your ass is pretty sore already but may I put it in?" Gerard asks him in sweet tone.  
"O OK" Frank says shyly.  
He has been fucked several times but never by a man and he's scared. He closes his eyes the moment the wet tip touches him. He feels the head pop in past the ring of muscles before Gerard stills. "Are you sure you do not mind if I put it in?" Gerard ask again.  
"Go ahead" Frank says but doesn't open his eyes and just lays there very still as Gerard pushes inside him.  
He feels the mans cock stretching him as he fills him all the way up. Gerard stills once he's all the way in pressed tightly up against the boys ass. He don't move but instead stands there very still buried to the hilt and unmoving inside the boy he's been lusting after.  
When Gerard doesn't move for several minute Frank finally opens his eyes to look at him. "Well are you going to fuck me or not" Frank snaps. Gerard's eyes snap up to look at the boy and suddenly Frank realizes when Gerard said he has never done any thing like this before, he did not just mean painful exams.  
"You have never fucked anyone before have you?" Frank asked softly. "No. " was Gerard simple reply.  
"Undo my legs." Frank tells him.  
With shaky hands Gerard undoes the straps on the leg stirrups letting Frank free. Frank reaches out placing Gerard's hands on his hips and starts to move his ass up and down rolling his hips.  
"Well fuck me already." Frank says.  
It only takes a moment longer before Gerard's gripping his hips and slamming into him.  
"Oh God fuck yes like that doc." Frank moans slamming down to meet Gerard's thrusts.  
"Gerard." He interrupts  
"My name is Gerard." He finishes.  
Franks ass hurts from what Gerard did to him earlier, but the man moving inside mixed with that pain felt way to good to stop.  
Gerard reached out touching Franks dicks shyly.  
"May I ?" he asked. Frank grabbed the doctors hand wrapping it around his member.  
It also hurt from earlier but the situation of Gerard jacking him off left him ignoring any of the pain he still felt there to. Gerard found a rhythm slamming into the 17 year old under him roughly as he jerked the boys dick to the same rhythm. He knew he was not going to last very long his first time he could feel it swelling in his belly.  
He had chosen not to use a condom and suddenly felt unsure.  
"Can I you know." he asked.  
Frank raised and eyebrow at him waiting.  
"Can you what?" Frank ask softly.  
"I want to cum in you." Gerard burst out rushing, feeling like a babbling idiot.  
"You're a grown man this boy is just a kid and you are a respected doctor not a jibbering idiot" He scold himself in his head.  
Frank seems to study his face for what feels like eternity before he speaks.  
"Yes you can cum inside me if you want." Frank shrugs.  
Gerard grips his hips slamming into him again now with renewed vigor jerking his hand on the boys cock at wild speed. It was like nothing he had ever felt before as it coiled inside him like burning fire. He suddenly slammed as deep as he could go into Frank and his hips went still as he filled the boy with his hot rush of seed. He kept his hand moving until suddenly the boy under him arched his back off the table and came with a loud scream of Gerard filling the room.  
He collapsed back to the table panting heavily as Gerard stood there for a few more minutes inside him.  
Gerard eased himself out of the boy moving to clean himself up. He kept his back turned as he worked until Frank cleared his throat behind him. Gerard turned to look at the boy who had already finished cleaning himself up and was now sliding his boxers back on. Frank walked over to the man stopping just an inch in front of him.  
"I was going to call the cops on you when I left after you hurt me." Frank starts to say.  
"I am sorry and I understand." Gerard says cutting him off, his usually proud shoulders drooping, fear evident in his usually bright eyes which seem dull now.  
Frank reaches up placing his hand on Gerard cheek caressing it. "I am not going to changed my mind." Frank says.  
"Why?" Gerard ask almost a whisper.  
"You have never touched anyone in sexual way Gerard not in all your 27 years and you risked everything to touch me." Frank says as if it should be obvious to him.  
Frank took Gerard's hand and lead him back to the exam table. Frank sat back on the table pulling Gerard to stand between his legs.  
"I am not going to tell any one as long you keep fucking me." Frank says bluntly.  
"I have to do community out reach through my high school to graduate it's required." Frank smiles.  
"What your going to do is tell them you offered to let me help out around your office for my credits out of the kindness of you heart." Frank informs him.  
With a sigh Gerard gives in to Frank and the boy pulls him closer crushing his lips to the older mans until both of them are left breathless and have to pull away panting.  
"I will start first thing Monday after school after the Since  
the week is over." Frank tells the man.  
"Oh and after my ass an dick stop aching from your stupid exam." Frank adds as an after thought making Gerard smile at him.  
"I need to be going, I have to stop by the library." Frank says.  
He kisses Gerard one last time before he slides off the exam table to get dressed.  
He pulls his clothes on quickly and heads to the door. Just before he steps out he turns and grins at Gerard.  
"See you Monday old man." He says teasingly before he vanishes down the hall.  
Gerard was sure choosing Frank might be the death of him but he couldn't help the smile on his lips as he watched the boy leaving.


End file.
